The nex time
by Anye
Summary: “Déjame ayudarte senpai” aquellas palabras que había oído de un pequeño demonio habían resonado en sus oídos one shot Yanakiri


**Titulo:** The Next Time

**Autora:** Anye //

**Personajes:** Yanagi Renji – Kirihara Akaya

**Disclaimer**: PoT no me pertenece, aunque todo un club de fans haga huela, no nos pertenece, siendo el caso créanme en Pot no habrían chicas y seria yaoi obviamente.

**Summari:** "Déjame ayudarte senpai"- aquellas palabras que había oído de un pequeño demonio habían resonado en sus oídos [one shot -Yana-kiri

**Notas:** Me enamore de la pareja algo mas? Lo que hacen dos fics… diablos!

_**The**__**Next**__** Time**_

Era un viernes como cualquiera, las prácticas seguían su curso, el atardecer se presentaba rápidamente lo que significaba que el final de las prácticas también estaba cerca. El día siguiente seria sábado, pero tan solo pensaba en lo aburrido que seria ese fin de semana, nada que hacer y estaría completamente solo en su hogar.

Sus padres habían salido de viaje de emergencia por una tía enferma que residía al otro lado del país y entonces tardarían algunos días, pero como el tenia clases no había ido con ellos, sin embargo el era un chico tranquilo, todo padre podría confiar en que se podría quedar solo todo el fin de semana sin amenaza de que hiciera algo que corrompa la confianza de ellos.

Como lo pensaba pronto las prácticas terminaron y entonces la última de las reuniones en los vestidores de toda esa semana. Como todo día, Niou y Bunta molestando a Jackal y en cierto grado a Sanada con algún comentario poco prudente sobre él y su capitán a lo que Genichirou solo respondía con una terrible mueca de molestia y miradas asesinas a las cuales le hacían caso omiso esos dos; también algunas risas de parte de Yukimura que al ver a Sanada en tales situaciones le llegaba a causar cierto tipo de "gracia" y él, gracias al cielo ya los acompañaba en las prácticas después de haberse recuperado de su enfermedad y por supuesto de la operación.

Yagyuu quien tan solo observaba así como él, las escenas, quizá esperando a que su compañero de dobles estuviera satisfecho y entonces poder irse juntos a comer algo como era la costumbre de ambos de todas las semanas en "viernes después de las prácticas" y por último ese travieso pelinegro, quien pese a no decir mucho, se divertía por los comentarios que además oía con atención.

Realmente nada fuera de lo normal, en algunos minutos esa escena terminaría y todos harían su vida por su lado, así como pronto de graduarían y tendrían que dejar en las manos de Akaya al equipo, después de todo el era él único de segundo año.

Difícil de aceptar algo así después de haber aceptado la amistad de tantos muchachos, los únicos que lo habían logrado sacar de esa culpa que lo envolvía y de esos recuerdos que aun lo torturaban.

Le había roto su sueño y también había sido cruel al no decirle palabra alguna al momento de marcharse. Una culpa inolvidable pero el también lo había lamentado y cargado con eso durante tantos años hasta que aparecieron ellos.

Que hacer? En ese entonces ya lo amaba pero no había tenido el valor para decirle el "adiós" nunca podría hacerlo teniendo la esperanza de que en una próxima vez este lo perdonara y quizá esa vez poder decir el "te quiero".

Esperanza frustrada… lo había vuelto a ver y como el mismo, él tenía a otros a su alrededor. Tampoco él lo culpaba de su abandono, para nada. Tan solo lo recordaba como un buen amigo y como tiempos inolvidables.

Quizá en ese momento algo de felicidad lo invadió, Inui no lo odiaba… Pero aun así algo mas llego junto con esa falsa felicidad, la confusión.

Una próxima vez… decepcionante.

Se sentía feliz al verlo una vez más… pero ¿acaso ese sentimiento había desaparecido? Aquel sentimiento de amor había desaparecido? Era lo mas probable… ya no se sentía tan atraído a el como antes o como el pensaba y a esos sentimientos ayudaron su equipo… sus amigos… Desaparecer el dolor, desaparecer la frustración.

Pero después de todo un chico era el culpable de tales cosas, el que logro desaparecer todos esos sentimientos agobiantes, aquel chico tan arrogante el equipo, su pequeño demonio era el que lo había sacado de esa laguna de sentimientos mas que nadie.

Ése era un buen chico pese a que muchos no lo notaran, era cariñoso en diversas ocasiones y también le parecía tierno en muchas otras, ese era su pequeño demonio al que daba gracias el haberle ayudado, no intencionalmente, pero lo había hecho.

Difusamente escuchó algo, que como no prestaba atención le fue imposible entender a la primer oído.

- Renji-senpai… esta bien? – de parte del ojiverde, al parecer todos los miembros se habían retirado pocos segundos atrás y él no se había dado cuenta de en que momento se habían marchado.

- Akaya… no te preocupes, nos vamos? – dijo como simple comentario ante la situación ya estando completamente en la realidad.

- de acuerdo – fue su respuesta y empezaron el trayecto fuera de la escuela. Al parecer ellos también irían por algo de comer antes de retirarse a sus respectivos hogares y era entonces donde Kirihara le hablaba de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en el día, desde que casi no llega a tiempo a la escuela a la que extrañamente había llegado a tiempo pero él realmente no se explicaba el como, seguidamente de cómo se había dormido en una clase y su profesor le había regañado, de nuevo; de cómo en el almuerzo casi es acribillado por Bunta y Niou a quienes por un simple accidente o inocencia les había hecho un comentario muy "indecoroso" de su "divertida" relación y de otras cosas que le habían sucedido en el transcurso de su día.

Tales ocurrencias que siempre lo divertían, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

Ya habían llegado al restaurante y después de hacer los pedidos seguía la entretenida charla, sus comentarios también eran bien recibidos, lo cual hacía una conversación fluida de cosas, en muchas ocasiones, triviales.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que al terminar sus pedidos y cancelar la cuenta, salieron una vez más del lugar y esta vez dirigiéndose al punto donde lastimosamente tendrían que separarse.

- Yanagi-senpai - se oye una vez mas de parte de Akaya pocos minutos antes de llegar a su último destino juntos

- dime? – respondió amablemente

- no hay nadie en tu casa verdad?

- no, regresaran el martes – dijo en su tono siempre pacífico

- si ya lo recuerdo –respondió Kirihara y se puso algo pensativo lo cual no paso desapercibido por Renji por lo que dijo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? –

- Tengo una idea – dijo con una sonrisa

- una idea? – respondió intrigado ante lo dicho anteriormente.

- no crees que vas a aburrirte? – pero claro que había pensado en eso desde el día en que se fueron por lo respondió

-… supongo… que un poco

- entonces no te molesta que vaya a dormir a tu casa el fin de semana – dijo en un tono de mas alegre

- que? –

- Si no hay nadie en tu casa puedo estar contigo – después de todo siempre que estaba con su senpai se divertía, que tenia de malo?

- Por mi no hay problema, puedes venir a mi casa – respondió con una sonrisa antes de detenerse en el lugar donde deberían de separarse

- entonces esta decidido, bueno voy por mi cosas y te alcanzo en tu casa – dijo antes de dar vuelta e irse por su camino sin decir algo más, no era necesario o talvez solo quería apresurarse a llegar a su casa para salir una vez mas

Quizá por eso tenía ese afecto hacía Akaya, por el simple hecho de tener sinceridad, ser un chico bastante descifrable, pese a que una temporada tratara mal a las personas simplemente esta confundido por si mismo, confundido por no poder conocerse... Lo cual solo era el pasado, al igual que sus sentimientos hacia Inui Sadaharu.

Ese día en el que Akaya le había dicho "Déjame ayudarte senpai, como lo hiciste conmigo" aquellas palabras que había oído de un pequeño demonio habían resonado en sus oídos alguna vez y por lo que se había prometido que la próxima vez que se enamorara sería de alguien como el, alguien sincero, al que no abandonaría.

Y entonces solo le restaba esperar a que regresara una vez mas a él.

Después de todo tendrían el fin de semana para ambos… que ya no seria tan aburrido.

**- fin –**

weno ya esta, me gusta la pareja y si Akaya es después de pasar su "etapa" en la que era un completo demonio. Ya saben en la serie después de comporta un poco mas tolerante, sincero, despistado etc. Jeje

en fin ¿reviews?

Pd: gomen pero pss. si me desvíe un poco de cómo son.

**8-12-2007 /14:30 pm **

**- Anye**


End file.
